


cum again, one more time

by ragingserenity (logologist)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Sex, Consensual bondage, Dildos, F/M, Gags, It's all fun and games, Multiple Orgasms, Safeword Use, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logologist/pseuds/ragingserenity
Summary: “You hadsevenorgasms in one night with Murphy? Holy FUCK!”“So, I guess Bellamy hasn’t made you come that many times yet?”Fill for this prompt from the Kink Meme:bellamy overhears a conversation between clarke and raven on the phone talking about how many times their partners can make them come in one round. clarke admits bellamy has only made her come 3 times in one night and reluctantly wishes it was more when raven says her number. later bellamy shows her just how many times he can get her off in one night until he feels satisfied with the new number.BP if she’s begging him to stop but also to keep going
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 243
Collections: The 100 Kinkmeme Round 2020





	cum again, one more time

“SEVEN?!”

Bellamy freezes, the key only an inch away from the lock. He looks over at the kitchen window, illuminated from the inside, where Clarke’s voice just erupted from.

“You had _seven_ orgasms in one night with Murphy? Holy FUCK!”

Someone’s laughing, and then another voice responds, “Yep. And that wasn’t even the most ever.” Raven. Bellamy remembers now, Clarke told him she’d have Raven over for girls' night. “One time, I don’t even remember the guy’s name, but he made me come _eleven_ times in one night. Granted, we went to sleep in between, so I guess technically I’ve only had seven in a row as my high score.”

He knows he shouldn’t eavesdrop, that this conversation goes into more details than he really wants to know about Raven’s sex life, but then he also can’t seem to move from his spot.

The girls are quiet for a moment, then Raven probes, “So, I guess Bellamy hasn’t made you come that many times yet?”

“No,” comes Clarke’s quieter answer. “I mean, I love him, and the sex is great, and he does make sure that I come…” Just from her tone, Bellamy can imagine her blushing, taking a sip from her wine, which always makes her blush even more. “Like, he’ll eat me out, make me come once, and it feels great, and then he’ll fuck me, and usually I come once more, sometimes even twice, but… sometimes I feel like I want more, you know? It just still tingles, and… I feel greedy though, like I already got to come two or three times even and he’s only had one.”

Raven snorts. Bellamy imagines she’s got wine snorting out of her nose. “Please, Clarke. You wouldn’t be greedy. Bellamy adores you. All you have to do is ask him, and I’m sure he’d be happy to make you quake with orgasms.”

—

Bellamy makes sure to make noise when he enters, to not let on to Raven that he overheard. His mind is already running overtime, formulating ideas for making Clarke cum over and over.

Raven leaves shortly after, and Clarke comes to find him in their bedroom, leaning over his shoulder, linking her arms across his chest, and presses a kiss to his cheek. He can tell from the way she freezes up when she realizes what exactly he’s sketching out on paper.

Bellamy clears his throat. “I overheard you guys before I came in.”

Clarke is still frozen. He imagines her eyes wide open, like a deer in headlights.

“It’s okay, princess. I promise I’m not insulted or anything, if that’s what you were worried about. And I don’t think you’re greedy. In fact, if you want to try it, I would be more than happy to give you all the orgasms you want.” He pushes back away from the desk and pulls her onto his lap, where she promptly tucks her face into his neck. “There’s no need to be embarrassed.”

Clarke heaves a sigh. “I know, but… I just really suck at asking for things.”

Bellamy kisses the top of her head. “You wanna give it a go? I came up with a few ideas here…”

—

The next night, and a trip to the adult store later, Clarke is a lot more relaxed, stripping out of her sundress and underwear in the bedroom, watching Bellamy dig supplies out of the backpack he brought to the store. She hungrily eyes the ropes and leather cuffs he sets out on the mattress, followed by a large dildo , a bullet vibrator, and a magic wand.

At his direction, Clarke lies down spread eagle, head propped up by pillows, and watches as he first fastens cuffs around her wrists, ankles, and thighs, and then proceeds to attach those cuffs to the bed at various points, forcing her limbs to stay spread out wide. She tugs at the bonds a little when he’s done, smiling up at him. “Feels pretty comfy.”

He grins back. “You look so fucking hot, princess. Positively delectable.”

Clarke blushes a little. “You could…” She takes a deep breath. “Takeafewpicturesifyouwanted,” she exhales. “I mean,” she smiles, despite her violent blush, and bats her eyelashes. “It’s not like I can stop you.”

Bellamy smirks, pulling out his phone. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Not waiting for a response, he snaps a few pictures. Then he strips down to his boxers and gets on the bed between her legs. “Ready to get started, Princess? Last chance to back out. Once I start, I won’t stop until we’ve made it to eight orgasms.”

Clarke shudders, eyes closing, but she nods.

“Give me your safe word, baby.”

She visibly swallows, locking eyes with him. “Green.”

Bellamy grins, baring his teeth, and Clarke shudders again, a low moan breaking out of her throat. This is going to be fun.

He starts off slow, crawling up her body, running his fingertips all over her skin. She giggles when he touches ticklish places, squirms a bit even, but the restraints hold her firmly in place. Eventually he reaches her breasts, and while his mouth settles on her neck, flicking his tongue over her sensitive skin, his large hands wrap around her massive tits, squeezing the flesh, his thumbs flicking her nipples.

“Oooohhhhh, mmmhhhmmm,” Clarke moans, and Bellamy feels her hips shift under him, trying to buck against his for some friction. He suckles on her neck, just lightly enough not to leave a mark – for now. After a few minutes, he leans up to plant one kiss on her lips, and then proceeds down her body. He stops every inch or so, pressing wet kisses to her skin, only to blow hot and cold air over the wet patch he just created, making her squirm and shiver. By the time he reaches her crotch, Clarke is panting and rotating her hips in search of something to rub her cunt against.

“Oh fuck,” he moans, parting her pussy lips with his fingers, “you’re so fucking wet for me, baby.”

Clarke whines, incoherent noises coming from her mouth. She bucks her hips, chasing his fingers, just to whine more when her motions make them slip away.

“You gotta hold still, princess, can you do that for me?”

Clarke moans and shakes her head.

Bellamy groans. Tying her up and teasing her was definitely one of his better ideas, and he’s glad he overheard that particular conversation… even if his already rock hard cock is going to have to wait a little bit before it’ll be satisfied. He pats Clarke’s thighs, then slides his left arm under her right thigh and settles it across her hips, pinning them down effectively. He picks up the bullet vibe and gives the control button a few clicks, cycling through the different speeds and patterns.

“Fuck.” Clarke tries to squirm, but his arm holds her down. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. Please, Bellamy.”

He puts the vibe onto the slowest, constant buzz and teases the tip along her inner thigh. “Please what, Clarke?”

She groans when he swipes it up the crease of her thigh. “Shit!”

“Yes?”

Clarke heaves a deep breath, during which Bellamy runs the vibe across the top of her mound. “Pleaseputitonmyclit.”

“As you wish.”

Clarke bucks when he grants her request, making him work to hold her down. He settles the buzzing tip right on top of her clitoral hood, just lightly touching the sensitive skin. Her mouth opens, but no sound comes out for an eternal second. Then…

“AHHH! FUCK!”

She bucks and shakes, her back trying to arch, locked in a struggle against the ropes pulling her arms to the bedposts and his arm holding down her hips. Her face flushes red, and she bites her lip to reduce her noise to a humming moan. He keeps the vibe in place for a good thirty seconds before he removes it, letting her crash back down to the mattress.

“That’s one,” he says cheerfully, patting the top of her mound. “Seven more to go.”

Clarke moans quietly. “If they’re all gonna be this intense, I don’t know if I can take it.”

He crawls up and kisses her cheek, her nose, then her lips. “You can, princess. I believe in you.”

She snorts. “We’ll see. Your faith might be misplaced.”

He grins at her. “Shall we go for number two?”

Clarke comes again almost the second he touches the little bullet to her clit again. He holds her down with his palm and pressed to her pubic mound and lower stomach, which incidentally helps to expose her clit by pulling back the little hood. She lets out a series of little yelps, tits bouncing as her body quakes with the force of the orgasm.

He gives her a slightly longer break then, popping into the kitchen to get some water and an energy bar. She chuckles weakly when he offers her the drink with a straw, but drains almost the entire glass and polishes off the snack. When she’s swallowed the last bits and washed them down with the rest of the water, she nods at him. “Green.”

Bellamy takes a minute to check her limbs, all of which are still wriggly and warm, then proceeds to slowly tease her by pressing wet kisses along the sensitive insides of her arms and down her sides. He picks the bullet back up as he approaches her crotch, but before he turns it on, he slides two fingers of his right hand into her cunt. Clarke gasps at the sudden stretch, wiggling around, but he’s got her soundly impaled. Moving slowly, he establishes a rhythm of gentle, straightforward finger fucking before he turns the vibe on again, onto its second speed setting, and holds it against her clit.

With nothing holding her down per se, Clarke’s squirming a lot more, resulting in his fingers almost slipping out a few times, and the vibe dancing all over as she tries to unsuccessfully get it to where she wants it. It takes Bellamy adding her third finger, the stretch of which makes her groan, to keep her sideways wiggling down enough for him to be able to keep the vibe in place long enough to get her careening towards her third orgasm of the night. Clarke’s hips buck up with every thrust of his hand, and it doesn’t take long before her back arches again and she cries out, leaking juices all over his hand.

Bellamy doesn’t stop this time. He does take the vibe off for a second, but leaves his fingers in her. When she seems to have crested the wave, he crooks his fingers up and positions the vibe lengthwise against her cunt, with the tip pushing on her clit. Clarke squeaks, and then she’s shaking as another orgasm rips through her, following the one she just barely finished.

This one lasts a solid minute, and he almost can’t believe it when she won’t stop quaking and straining against the restraints. A stream of murmured fucks flows from her lips, the words drawing out longer the longer her orgasm goes on. Only when she cries out, “Ah! AH! Fuck, yellow!” does he pull away, dropping the still buzzing vibe and yanking his fingers out of her.

“You okay?”

Clarke pants, taking a minute to recover her breath and stop herself from shaking.

“Fff… fine. Just… shit. Wow.”

“That was spectacular, baby.”

“U-huh. So… four, right?”

“Mhm.”

“Can… can we take a break?”

“Well… I can let you rest a bit, but it can’t be a true break, otherwise it doesn’t count.”

“Shit.” She grins. “I might regret trying this. A little.”

He strokes her hair. “Give me a green when you’re good to go on.” He turns off the vibe and then gets her some more water, which she eagerly slurps up. He settles in beside her, just stroking her gently all over, until her breathing has fully evened out.

“I think I can go again,” she says eventually. Green."

He plants a kiss on her side right under her armpit, making her giggle and snort. “Alright, only four more to go.”

This time, he leaves the bullet alone and picks up the magic wand.

Clarke heaves a sigh. “Oh. Fuck.”

“That’s right.” He smiles, waiting until she looks at him before he slides his fingers – three, again – into her sopping wet cunt.

She closes her eyes and moans, mouthing fucks as he settles into a quicker rhythm than before. Then he crooks his fingers, and rubs the tips back and forth across that spongy patch inside her cunt, and her hips just fly off the bed.

“FUCK!”

He chooses that moment to jam the bulbous head of the magic wand against her clit – against the upper half of her cunt, really – and trap it there with the palm of the same hand that’s got three fingers jabbing away at her g-spot. And then he turns it on.

“FUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAARRRRR!”

Clarke’s body quakes again, but she’s no longer quietly moaning along with it. Bellamy’s whole arm is buzzing from the vibrations, and if he can feel it like that, he doesn’t want to imagine how powerful it must feel for her, pressed against the most sensitive spot on her body. Her hips buck once, twice, thrice, and then they just vibrate there, as high off the bed as they can go, as she lets out a high pitched scream.

He pulls out and away, letting her drop back and pant some air back into her lungs. Her eyes are closed, head lolling from side to side, and her hands are scrabbling for purchase, something, eventually settling around the ropes that are holding her arms spread out.

“Five.”

He picks up the dildo now. Not quite his size, it’s still _more_ than his fingers, yet it slides inside of her with next to no effort. Clarke only acknowledges the new intrusion with a low moan, even when he starts fucking her with it, sawing it in and out at a relatively slow pace. After a minute, he pushes it in and holds it there as he leans over her.

“Do you want a gag?”

Clarke hums and mumbles something, head still slowly rolling from side to side. He waits, then, “Yeah. Please.”

Bellamy darts over to his backpack and roots around in it for a few moments, eventually returning with a red ballgag on a black leather strap. Clarke opens her mouth, letting him pop it behind her teeth, and helpfully lifts up her head a little so he can buckle it tight at the back of her head.

“Good?”

She nods.

“If you want to stop, just shake your head and grunt three times, okay?”

She nods again, then shakes her head experimentally. “Uh, uh, uh.”

“Okay.”

He settles back between her legs, brushing his fingers over her labia and clit before he grabs the base of the dildo again. Clarke moans.

“Get ready for another two-fer,” he warns, picking up the wand. Clarke just manages a groan before he plants the vibe’s head against her clit and turns it on, while starting to fuck her with the dildo at the same time.

Clarke’s eyes roll up into her head as her back immediately arches off the bed again, unintelligible mumbles spilling out around her gag. Not a minute later she quakes, and then her hips still as a long moan fights its way out of her throat.

He only pulls the vibe away until she’s dropped back down to the bed before he flips it to its highest speed and returns it to her clit.

She doesn’t even make a sound this time, just immediately starts shaking. Her hips try to go the other way this time, pressing her ass into the mattress as if trying to get away, while her upper body lifts off the bed and her eyes meet his, wide open, pupils fully dilated.

She mouths something, needs a few seconds to muster enough breath to make sounds. “Pweef, Bemmy, mo! Pweeeef! Fuck! Mo!”

“You know the safe word, baby,” he replies.

She shakes her head. “Pweef! MO!”

He grins. “You want _more_?”

She nods emphatically. “MO!”

Bellamy finds the base of the dildo again and pulls it out to the tip, then rams it back in. Clarke’s eyes roll back and she moans. He does it again, and she starts to spasm. Spittle escapes her mouth around the gag. He changes the angle a little, and then fucks her with it in hard and fast strokes. Three, four, five, and then she explodes. Her back drops back to the bed and her hips lift up, the dildo flying out, followed by a stream of clear liquid.

“GUH! GUH! FUCK!”

Bellamy turns off the vibe and drops it to the bed, scrambling to get the gag off. “You okay, princess?”

Clarke’s still twitching, panting heavily.

“Baby?”

She moans. “Shit… that was…”

“You squirted,” he says. “I didn’t know you could do that.”

“Fuck.” She heaves a deep breath. “Neither… neither did I.”

Bellamy strokes her hair. “That was seven. I’m so proud of you.”

She looks up at him. “Not done yet. Need one more.”

“You up for it?”

“Mhm. Want you. Fuck me.”

Bellamy smiles. “I’ve been waiting for that all night.”

He takes a moment to release her limbs from the cuffs, then settles back between her legs, hands on either side of her head. “Ready for number eight?”

Clarke nods. “Green.”

Bellamy angles his hips and slides his cock into her in one fluid motion. Clarke’s hips come up to meet him in a practiced motion, although he’s impressed that she still has enough energy for that, considering that she’s just gone through seven orgasms. He leans down and swallows her moan in a kiss as he starts up a leisurely rhythm. Clarke’s hands come up, winding around his shoulders, and pull him down on top of her. Her soft breasts mash against his chest.

“My mouth,” she whispers. “Cover it.”

He shifts onto his elbows, freeing up his left hand so that he can clap it over her lower face. She moans, and he picks up the pace a little. His other hand sneaks between them, finding her breast, and tweaks the nipple. She groans again, and shifts her hips a little bit. On the next stroke of his cock, her eyes roll up again and she mumbles into his palm, fluttering around and under him.

Pressing kisses to her neck, Bellamy really picks up speed now, hammering into her cunt. Clarke’s volume rises a little bit, and her nose flares, trying to get enough oxygen to sustain herself, her orgasm, and her vocalizations.

He’s been paying so much attention to just her all night that his own orgasm hits him kind of out of the blue. One moment he’s fucking into her hard, and the next he’s quaking himself, grunting into her ear, as he spills his cum into her pussy. He notices his grip on her face tighten, and when he finally relaxes and manages to remove his hand, he’s half expecting to see grip marks.

All he sees is Clarke’s blissed out smile.

“Dead.”

He chuckles. “Good dead?”

“Mhm.”

They stay like that for a while, Clarke wedged under Bellamy, who is barely keeping himself from crushing her on his knees and elbows. His cock softens eventually and slips out.

Bellamy takes that as his cue to amble into the bathroom and relieve himself. He returns with a warm washcloth and proceeds to wipe the cold sweat from her skin. Clarke whimpers when the soft cloth makes contact with her oversensitive cunt, but keeps her legs spread so he can finish cleaning her. He collects the toys and takes them to the bathroom for later cleaning before he climbs back into bed and cuddles up to her.

“Mission accomplished.”

“Yeeeeeah…” Clarke rolls onto her back. “Let’s not do this again for a while though, okay?”

“Too much?”

“Yeah. Awesome, but not something I need a lot of.” She shakes her head. “I can’t believe Raven did eleven once.”

“That was with a break, though.”

“Still. I can’t… I don’t know if I want anything near my pussy for a couple of days.”

Bellamy places a kiss behind her ear. “Let’s see how you feel about that in the morning, princess.”

Clarke chuckles. “Oh God.”


End file.
